Scars and Nightmares
by StevMarie
Summary: Gajeel invites Levy to go on a mission with him, but when things go wrong, will he find her in time to save her? What exactly happened in Gajeel's past with Phantom Lord? GeLe and insinuated NaLu. Raded M for intense scenes and maybe a little lemon later on ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Luce!" Natsu grinned, waltzing up to his mate with a large grin plastered on his face, "What'cha wanna do today?"

The celestial mage replied enthusiastically and was soon whisked away to the mission board. Levy just sat and watched, a feeling of loneliness tugging at her. Since the two had finally gotten together, they'd been glued to each other's sides. Even when Lucy and Levy went out just the two of them, Natsu at some time would show up and end up taking her off somewhere. She was happy for the couple, of course, but sometimes she just wanted her friend back.

And them being together made her think about a certain Iron Dragon Slayer more and more.

She huffed, pulling out a book and staring down at the pages.

He wasn't even fazed when the two got together and he made no advances on her since. And just when she thought they might've started to get somewhere…

"Oi, Levy!" Jet called, running up to her, "Wanna go on a mission?"

"Yeah, Levy!" Droy waddled up behind him, sandwich in hand, "Its been so long since we've gone on a mission together!"

"Sorry guys," Levy smiled, not seeming to get the expression quite into her eyes, "I just don't feel like it today."

"But Levy!" they cried in unison, whining in high-pitched voices. She felt a little annoyed with their antics, preferring to be alone instead.

She opened her mouth to make another excuse when a dark figure caught her attention. In stalked the brooding Gajeel, his black cloak making a light swooshing noise as he walked. Pantherlilly flew behind him, saying something about training as he followed.

Jet and Droy's continued whining made her focus back on them. She sighed, the agitation showing more than she had really wanted. The two immediately stopped and stared at her quietly.

"Not today, guys," she said again, more firmly, "I'm just not up to it… why don't you two just go? Don't let me hold you back,"

"But it won't be the same without you, Levy," Droy chirped, worry furrowing his brow, "What's wrong? Is it something we can fix?"

"No," she sighed, "I doubt it. Anyway, just go on ahead and tell me about it when you get back, ok?"

"Ok…" the both said sadly, walking off to the mission board.

The little blue-nette sighed and turned back to her book. It was a romance novel. Even as she read she felt the loneliness start creeping back to her. Reading a book about a girl pining for her love really didn't help her situation. Frowning, she slammed the book closed and sat it on the table.

She chanced a glance over at Gajeel.

He was sitting at the bar with Lilly, drinking a large mug of some sort of alcohol. He ran a hand through his tangled mess of hair and listened to the bartender gossip happily. Mirajane was so nice and pretty, and Levi would be lying if she said she wasn't envious of the Satan-Soul-weilding, S-class wizard.

"Maybe if I looked like her…" Levy mumbled, looking back to Gajeel.

His muscles flexed easily as he brought the mug to his lips. Scars crisscrossed his skin in a way that made him look like a cold, war-hero. He watched Mira with a look of disinterest, only giving her a portion of his attention. His red eyes glistened like rubies, giving him a dangerous edge that thrilled the Script Mage. Sometimes she would wonder what it would be like for those eyes to be on her while they were together alone, both of them exposed…

She looked away quickly as blush started to come to her face. She mentally kicked herself. She was supposed to be focusing on everything BUT Gajeel, not gawk at him openly. Letting out another sigh, she started to put away her things to go home. She tried not to notice the shadow that quickly consumed her.

"Where you off to so early, Shrimp?"

She turned around to see Gajeel standing far closer than she thought he'd be. She jumped back, clutching her bag. He stood, arms crossed, not two feet away. His body was leaning towards her and a look of amused curiosity played on his face.

"I-I… I was going to go home," she stammered under the intimidating mage's stare.

"Why?" he said bluntly.

"Why is it so important?" Levy retorted back. She didn't owe him any answers. Why was he asking anyway?

"Its not!" Gajeel growled back, "You can do whatever the hell you want! Lilly just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us since Jet and Droy just left, is all,"

"Go… with you…?" Levy was completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah," he huffed, "but forget it. The two of us will be fine on our own anyway,"

The Script Mage just looked down at her feet as he stalked away, mumbling something she couldn't hear. Her heart was fluttering at the thought of going with the two. She was sure she'd only get in the way, though. She sighed inwardly. She was weak in every way, it seemed.

She looked over at Gajeel as he stood in front of the mission board, a cross look plastered all over his face. Even when he was angry she found herself being charmed by him. No matter how much she tried not to have feelings for the Dragon Slayer, she knew deep down her feelings would stay. It was almost like the curses she'd unraveled in the past, except this time, rewriting a few words or finding a secret phrase wasn't going to save her.

So why run from how she felt?

She balled her hands up into fists. Her resolve began to grow.

She walked up to the mission board and stood beside the Dragon Slayer. He looked at her, surprise evident on his face.

"So, where are we going?" she said, looking at the board.

"Geehee… think you can handle this, Shrimp?" he looked down at the determined blue-nette.

"I know I can," she looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"Fine then," Gajeel smirked, "we're taking this one,"

Levy knew she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel nervous, but as Gajeel handed the paper to Mirajane she gathered all her resolve and followed behind him. She could do this. She would show Gajeel Redfox that she could be strong too. She would finally get his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, young women have been going missing for the past two months, and the villagers think it's because of a dark guild that's moved into the nearby woods…" Levi mused, looking at the poster, "and you chose this… why?"

"What's not fun about bashing a few heads in?" Gajeel smirked, leaning back into the upholstery of the train seat, "Plus it's got a sizeable payout,"

"And it has nothing to do with saving a few damsels in distress?" Levi said a little too agitatedly.

"Eh?" Gajeel looked off to the side for a moment, as if thinking about the question, "I just wanted to bash some heads in. I figured you and Lilly would deal with actually finding them,"

"You're such an idiot," Levi gave him a cold look.

"Why are you excluding me from the fighting?" Lilly protested, the tiny Exceed crossing his arms angrily.

They felt the train start to decelerate. The three exited into the tiny station and started wandering into the village. The train was quickly filling with passengers, mostly female. Levi noticed the fear in most of their eyes.

"This must be pretty serious," she said quietly.

"I guess so…" Gajeel let out a sound that resembled a hum. Levi couldn't help but notice how his stance changed in that instant. It was just a slight change, but it was just enough for her to notice. His legs spread into a strong base and his broad shoulders straightened. His hands balled loosely into fists. He almost looked… protective…

Lilly seemed to notice the change too, as he looked between the two mages, his ears flattening slightly.

"C'mon," Gajeel said gruffly, "we need to find the Mayor,"

"…right," Levi said, running after his long stride.

They passed through a few streets until they saw what looked to be a small courthouse. Gajeel didn't hesitate in walking up to the door and knocking on the cracked door. There was some shuffling inside before the door opened hesitantly. The man before them looked short and stocky, with disheveled hair and a worry-filled face. His clothes, although nice, looked to be covered in a layer of dust.

"Y-yes?" the man looked startled upon seeing Gajeel. The brooding mage just looked down at him like a lion staring at a mouse, pondering whether it was worth the meal or not.

"We're from Fairy Tail," Levi piped, holding up the poster, "Did you say you needed help?"

The man jumped and swung the door the rest of the way open, "Yes, yes! Please, come in!"

After the door was shut tightly and they were seated, the Mayor finally spoke, "We've been struck with some terrible times, I'm afraid, and there's no one here who can help."

"Your poster said that people have been going missing," Levi said, her brows knitting together in worry, "Can you tell us anything about the disappearances?"

"Yes," the Mayor said, looking at his hands, "They've all been young women, between the ages of 18 and 24. At first, the disappearances happened to young women walking alone after dark. We advised everyone to be inside before sunset and even started enforcing a curfew. Then they were being abducted from their homes at night. My daughter… she's been taken as well…

"Please, I'll give you anything you want. I am a desperate man of a desperate village. I'm begging you, find them and bring them back…"

"Of course we will," Levi said, walking over and putting her hand on his shoulder, "we'll do whatever we can to find them and bring them home safe,"

"Agreed," Pantherlilly nodded his head in affirmation.

Gajeel stood silently and started for the door, "I suppose we should get started,"

"So what are we going to do?" Levi said as they started down the street.

"We're going to do a little undercover work," Lilly said, opening his wings and flying behind the Script Mage, "We need to figure out who's behind all this and follow them back to wherever they're keeping the women they've kidnapped."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Levi looked up to the hulking Iron Dragon beside her who seemed deep in thought.

"We'll stay here for the night," Gajeel finally said, stopping in front of a shabby-looking inn.

"HERE?!" Levi jumped back. The inn was small and old, with half-broken shutters and peeling paint. The windows were cracked and there were wilted flowers in sad-looking pots by the doors, "Can't we stay somewhere a little NICER?"

"You have the money, Shorty?" Gajeel grinned at her, his sharp canines glinting in the dimming daylight.

Levi glowered at him. Unfortunately for her, she was penniless. She let out an exasperated sigh as the Dragon Slayer laughed at her plight and strode into the run down inn.

"Seriously, Gajeel," Levi huffed, throwing her small pack onto her bed, "Couldn't you at least have gotten me my own room,"

"Geehee," Gajeel smirked, shutting and locking the door behind him, "What's the matter, Shrimp? Scared of me seeing you in your pajamas?"

"N-No!" Levi yelled, looking away to hide the blush coming to her face. He was already taking off his jacket and shirt and throwing them into a pile on the floor.

"Don't worry," he smiled mischievously, sitting next to her on the bed, "I'll make sure to wear shorts while I sleep… unless you don't want me to?"

"G-Gajeel!" Levi jumped up, her face bright red, "Stay off of my bed!"

"Fine, fine," he smirked, walking over to his bed and laying down. Lilly was already curled up at the foot of the bed, no doubt already used to Gajeel's antics.

"I'm taking a shower!" Levi declared, still red-faced. She grabbed her belongings and made a beeline for the shower, hearing a "Geehee" as she retreated.

"Stupid Gajeel," Levi muttered, locking the door. The bathroom was small, with a dusty window opposite the sink. The shower was too small to take a bath, so Levi just settled with a quick shower in luke-warm water. She sighed into the steam and leaned into the water. As she bathed she had to keep herself from thinking about Gajeel's words.

Seeing him shirtless already did a number on her, and now he was stripping into nothing but his undershorts for the night. She rubbed her legs together as the thought of him lying stretched out on the bed with a hand pulling down the elastic of his boxers flashed in her head. She thought about his crooked grin and his flashing red eyes and it made her run a hand down her chest. Part of her desperately wished she'd never gone with him, and then maybe she'd be able to have some solace from the thoughts now plaguing her.

Shaking droplets out of her hair, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried her hair off in her towel and looked into mirror above the sink. She saw something move and her focus went to the window behind her…

"GAJEEL!"

The door swung open and Gajeel stood, shirtless with disheveled hair. His eyes immediately went to the window and he rushed for it, a growl escaping his lips. He kicked the glass in and disappeared into the night.

"What's going on?" Lilly said, rushing in. Levi quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up, blush covering her horror-filled face.

"Th-There was someone… watching me in the window…" she stammered, holding the towel close to her.

"What?! Where's Gajeel?" Lilly gasped, looking out the window.

"He went after them," Levi said, her voice shaky. She felt absolutely exposed and vulnerable. How long had he been there? She inwardly kicked herself for not making sure the curtain was drawn before she had started her shower.

_What if he was one of the kidnappers?_

"Well… I'm sure he can take care of himself," Lilly said, obviously torn between going after him and staying to take care of the Script Mage, "C'mon and get dressed,"

An hour or so later, Gajeel returned. He was furious and was swearing. He'd lost the peeping tom, but he had found where the dark guild was in the forest.

"I guess there's nothing left to do now but get some sleep. We'll need our strength for tomorrow," Lilly concluded, settling back on the foot of Gajeel's bed.

"But… what if they come back?" Levy said quietly, looking at the shut and blocked off bathroom door. She'd had Lilly push the dresser in front of the door while they'd been waiting for Gajeel. The thought of the man watching her in the window still made her feel sick.

Gajeel looked at her for a moment, no emotion on his face, "I'll stand guard," he said finally.

"But you'll need your rest for…" a look from Gajeel silenced the Exceed.

"We don't know if he'll be back or not," Gajeel said gruffly, "I'll stay up and watch. After a while you and I can switch,"

"I can stand watch, too," Levy piped up, feeling like a damsel in distress.

Gajeel smirked, "You're not much of a threat, Shorty."

"I can be!" Levy pouted, knowing that the Iron Mage was speaking the truth.

"You two get to sleep. The morning will be here quickly," Gajeel said, taking a seat in a chair nearest the door.

Even after what had happened, Levy still slept easily knowing Gajeel was watching over her. Curling up into a tight ball, she soon drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A growl pulled Levy out of her sleep.

She sat up with a start and looked at the chair where Gajeel had once been. In it now sat Lilly. He looked over at her and then looked to the other bed.

There Gajeel lay, his muscles taunt and sweat beading on his face and chest. Another low growl came from his chest and he murmured something she couldn't quite catch. He bared his teeth and turned restlessly in his sleep.

"Is he ok?" she said quietly. He tossed around a little more, his nails digging into the pillow until a shredding noise could be heard.

"He doesn't sleep much," Lilly said, walking over to hop onto Levy's bed, "He says he has nightmares."

"Do you think we should wake him?"

"No. He gets pretty violent,"

"What do you mean?"

Lilly just shook his head, "He's never told me what they're about. The last time I tried to wake him up from one of them he nearly threw me across the room. Whatever it is that he's dreaming about, it's not pleasant,"

Another growl came from Gajeel and he suddenly convulsed as if he'd been hit. Levi's eyebrows knitted together in worry. She tried to lie down but she found herself watching him sleep. He was so restless and upset; it almost broke her heart to watch him. She couldn't help but wonder what it was that did this to him.

Lilly got up and went to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Levy found herself sitting up in bed. She walked over to the bed and stood over Gajeel. His face looked distressed and angry. His body was rigid, every muscle looked ready to snap. She laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered his name, hoping that somewhere he'd hear her and quiet. Instead, he pulled away from her touch, another growl passing through his lips.

"Gajeel," she said a little louder, sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached over to put her hand on his chest, shaking him gently, "Gajeel, wake up,"

Suddenly, she felt him grab her arm. His eyes snapped open, unfocused and crazed. She felt the world spin for a moment and then something cold and sharp pressed against her neck. She let out a yelp as the blade cut into her, fear making her heart start pounding. She opened her eyes, her arm instinctively pushing against the force above her.

"G-Gajeel…" she choked.

His eyes flashed with recognition. His arm had turned into a sword and was pressing against her throat. He was straddling her, sweat dripping off of his face and onto her. His breathing was ragged and he was shaking.

"Levy?" he gasped, recoiling his arm at once, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said distantly. He was still leaning over her, his bare legs against hers. She felt dizzy having him above her like this. Even though she had been scared just moments before, she felt a heat start to flush through her body. Their eyes met and she thought she'd get lost in his glistening red orbs. Her gaze travelled to his neck and down to his chest and chiseled abs. God… he was as sexy as he was frightening…

His weight lifted off of her too soon and she had to stifle a whine. His eyes were dark and worried. He helped her sit up and gave her a concerned once-over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, Gajeel," she tried to smile, "I was just worried about you, is all."

"I'm sorry," his gaze went to the floor, "I have nightmares and I guess…"

"It's ok," she stopped him, standing to gather her things. He gave her another worried look before doing the same. He hastily threw on a new shirt and his jacket. By the time Lilly returned, the two were ready to head out.

"So… where are these guys?" Levy said as they sat down to breakfast at a little restaurant on the edge of town.

"They're a few miles east of here, in the forest," Gajeel said between large bites of food, "They've made a sizeable hall, so I'm going to guess they have some pretty good numbers. If they're anything like usual, though, they won't be hard to handle. We should be in and out in less than thirty minutes,"

"And if we're lucky, they'll have the girls somewhere inside," Lilly concluded, watching Gajeel stuff his face.

Levy just sipped her drink anxiously. She wasn't very confident in her fighting abilities and it didn't help that her legs still felt like jelly from what had happened at the inn. Her thoughts kept travelling back to when he was on top of her… how his warmth felt against her…

"Whatcha thinking about, Shrimp?" Gajeel's gruff voice broke her train of thought. She immediately blushed.

"N-Nothing," she quickly turned her head. The two across the table gave her a curious look but quickly forgot the occurrence.

Shortly after, the trio made their way to the forest east of the little town. Even in midday the forest seemed dark and dank. A mist clung to the tops of the trees, blocking out the sun's warm light. Gajeel seemed on edge, his muscles flexing with each step deeper into the foggy undergrowth. His red eyes glistened in the dim light, pupils constantly dashing towards the shadows around them. Lilly, too, seemed ready to snap. The tense air filled the Script Mage's lungs like a dark miasma, sending her fight or flight instinct into full gear. She kept a hand on her pen, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice.

Suddenly, Gajeel stopped, tilting his head back and taking a long, slow breath. A growl echoed in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Levy said, taking a tentative step closer to him, taking shelter in his strong shadow.

"We're being hunted…" he growled calmly.

"And ambush?" Lilly said, his form quivering slightly where he wanted to change.

"Nothing I can't handle," Gajeel growled. He put his arm out and he looked over to Levy, "Stay back, Shrimp."

Levy nodded, taking a few steps back.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Gajeel yelled into the fog, his voice resonating back at them from the unnaturally still trees.

For a moment, there was only tense silence. Then, one by one, dark wizards began appearing from the fog. Their skin was marred with scars and malicious smiles were plastered across their faces. Some of them chuckled, looking down at them like vultures over dying prey.

"Well, well… What have we got here?" one of them stepped forward. His skin was dark and tinted a sick grey color. He had extravagant tattoos covering his skin and glowing stones embedded into gloves on his hands, "I see the Mayor has procured some outside help. Too bad. I guess we'll have to have some fun with that precious daughter of his in retaliation. The old fool just can't listen,"

"At least he brought us another little beauty," the lot broke out into wicked laughter. Levy felt her courage starting to buckle. These were despicable men. The thought of what they'd do to her if they captured her made her blood go cold.

Gajeel stayed calm, his demeanor serious, "I'll give you one chance to release the girls and leave. After that, I won't be so nice,"

Laughter broke out once again among the group. The leader of their pack just smiled.

"Please," he scoffed, "There's two of you against a small army. The only thing we'll be doing is taking that little gem of yours,"

A smile tugged at the corner of Gajeel's lips, "I thought you'd put up a fight,"

Lilly transformed, pulling out his sword. Gajeel gave him a look and he took up post beside Levy, his hulking body looming over her protectively. She pulled out her quill, desperately trying to ready herself for what was going to come next.

The man lunged at Gajeel, igniting the rest of his guild mate's attack as well. Gajeel didn't hesitate. His arm transformed into a blade and he felled four of them with one hit. Before he could make another swing, the leader punched Gajeel, magic sparking from his gloves that sent flames spreading across Gajeel's flesh.

Suddenly, Lilly leapt forward, bringing his sword around to dispatch a few more lackeys. Levy brought up her quill, power surging through her veins as the mystic words formed in her mind before she wrote them.

"Solid Script! Fire!" She yelled, sending a wall of flame at their enemies. "Solid Script! Grow!"

Branches of the trees sprung to life and captured dark mages. She was twisting fire through the air, manipulating the very air around them with her words. With every hit she felt her confidence soar. She was holding her own and without the close protection of Lilly or Gajeel. She conjured up shards of ice that froze them in their tracks. The tiredness in her legs and arms comforted her as she worked harder and harder dispatch the men before her.

Off to her right she could see Lilly slicing the imps down like they were saplings. His black and red sword made lightning quick slashes that sent them flying. To her left Gajeel was locked in fierce battle with their leader, trading strong punches that made the air reverberate with each hit. He seemed to be taking the challenge with ease, sizing up the man before him with a warrior's prowess.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

His voice split the air and she felt the atmosphere being sucked towards the Iron Mage. He let loose the attack with full force on the Mage before them. Howls of pain erupted as anyone near was tossed in every direction as if they were nothing but sakura petals in a hurricane. Levy braced herself against the shockwave that ensued, covering her face with her arms. As the mist of debris began to clear, she could clearly make out Gajeel's figure.

But the smile on her face didn't last long.

His arm was clutching his side and she could see blood dripping down from his fingers. Looking past him, she could make out the shape of the leading dark mage. He pulled himself up, brushing the dirt from his jacket. To her horror, he looked completely fine.

A dark laughter came from his silhouette, "You didn't think you could fell me that easily, did you?"

He charged at Gajeel, a potent spell powering up as he ran. Before she could see what happened, she felt a hand grab her wrist, pulling it behind her back. The pain that shot up her arm made her scream as the grasp behind her twisted her arm until it felt like it would snap.

"Lev-" Gajeel couldn't finish as the blow connected, sending him flying backwards. The Mage leapt after him, not even allowing Gajeel the time to stand. He landed another hit, then another, and another. Blood splattered up his arm. Horror clutched at the bottom of Levy's heart.

"GAJEEL!" she screamed. He didn't stir as the blows continued, "STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!"

She knew her cries were falling onto stony ears. The man behind her started pulling her away. She screamed, trying to pull away, trying to kick or squirm away. Another hand grabbed her chin.

"Shuddap you stupid bitch! You're Iron friend is done for now!"

Iron! Levy bit down on his hand, tasting his blood as her teeth tore into his flesh. He dropped her for just a moment, but that was all she needed. Pulling as much as her magic strength that was left, she frantically wrote.

"Solid Script! Iron!"

Something solid hit her head. She relinquished her grasp on her pen. Hitting the ground hard, her foggy vision quickly faded


	4. Chapter 4

As consciousness started to awaken back in Levy's cloudy mind, she first felt searing pain. Her head was throbbing and her throat was searing. Her wrists were burning along with her ankles. As she started blinking her eyes open, she saw below her grass. A dark figure stood below her, his thick black hair flowing slightly in the chilly wind. He looked up at her, sharp teeth and red eyes glistening.

"G… Gajeel?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

A manic laugh sounded from his lips, "Not quite, love,"

She blinked, darkness fading in again. Looking up, she saw the dark mage before her. He had a disgustingly satisfied smile on his face as he gazed on her. She felt wide-eyed fear suddenly claim her. She struggled against the bonds holding her.

Her arms were tied to the ceiling, suspending her in mid-air. Her legs, too, were tied. She felt the cold invading places on her that they shouldn't. Hot tears pushed against the backs of her eyes as she realized she was in nothing but her bra and underwear. As the mage saw her realization, his smile widened.

"You are such a pretty little fairy," he said, stepping towards her, "I couldn't just let something like that go to waste,"

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, pulling against the ropes that held her. He just laughed and continued his approach, each step echoing off the empty walls around them. He lifted a hand to her chin, bringing her face up to his.

"Go ahead and struggle," he smiled, "I like it when they squirm,"

"Who the hell are you?! And what do you want?!"

"Oh, my apologies," he said lowly, his breath filling her nostrils, "I'm Elisio, and I'm just a simple man of simple… pleasures…"

He ran a finger from her knee to her inner thigh. She felt sick to his touch, the feeling making her skin crawl. He brought her chin closer to his face and forced her into a kiss. She felt him force his tongue past her lips, consuming her mouth.

Before he pulled back, she bit onto his tongue hard. He jumped backwards, his hand coming to his mouth. Blood trickled down his chin and he brought back his hand, staring at it with outrage in his eyes. For good measure, Levy spat at him, his own blood splattering onto his face. She glared at him defiantly; mentally preparing herself for a blow she knew would come.

Instead, his laugh filled the room, "You're full of fire. I like that," he gave her a disgusting smile, "It makes breaking you all the more fun,"

Suddenly, she noticed a table she hadn't seen before. On it were various devices that made her stomach feel sick, one in particular being a nasty looking whip. He walked over to the table, the ease of his steps making her hate him. How many women had he done this to? How many lives had he ruined for his own sick pleasure?

And now she was next.

"Before we begin," he said, picking up the whip and looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "I thought I might inform you that you don't have to worry about your friends any longer. Where they're at, no harm will befall them anymore,"

Horror. Greif. Disbelief.

"No…" she whispered, denial engulfing her heart like eagle's talons, "You're lying…"

"Why would I lie, love?" he smiled, pulling a long black feather from his coat, "It's sad really. Your name was the last thing that left his lips before his final breath,"

Levy felt her heart breaking into tiny little pieces.

"I hope you put up a better fight than him," he brought his arm back and swung it across his body. The pain that went through her made her back arch and grit her teeth. She wasn't going to scream. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to give in to his disgusting game. Another hit sent fire across her stomach and blood trickling down her skin. Again, she refused to scream.

"Now this won't do…" he said, something dark and malicious in his eyes, "I want to hear you scream…"

The next hit sliced across her chest, eliciting a painful moan from the Script Mage. Another hit cutting her flesh made her choke in a cry of pain. Each hit became more and more relentless until she couldn't bear it anymore. She screamed from the pain. Each hit brought tears to her eyes.

He circled around her, giving her no mercy. Her tears were flowing freely and her throat was raw. It seemed like hours that she was suspended there, enduring the pain despoiling her skin. Her blood was dripping off her legs and feet and forming a puddle on the ground.

"You're not giving up on me, now, are you, fairy?" he growled, walking up to her and grabbing a fistful of her hair. She tried to keep the defiance in her gaze even though she knew she was broken. He frowned, "I guess you're going to make me do it, aren't you?"

She felt the end of the whip push between her legs and force itself against her womanhood. She let out another cry of pain.

"No… no please…" her tears were coming harder, the pain that had been wracked through her body still throbbing.

"Mmmnh… I like it when you beg…" he purred, and she felt something else pushing against her underwear.

"No… Please… Stop…" her vision was starting to cloud from the blood loss. Screams started to sound from outside the room and the frown returned to Elisio's face. He turned just as the door burst open. A growl made the room shake and for a brief moment fear flashed through his eyes.

"You sick bastard!" he was thrown out of her sight but she was too weak to look up to see who had saved her. But the voice…

"G-Gajeel?" she whispered, trying to muster up enough strength to look up at him.

"He grabbed Elisio's face and slammed it against the wall, dragging him through the concrete and then throwing him against the table, sending him flying against the wall. Gajeel looked feral and wild, like a starved lion that had just been let loose on a trapped gazelle. His skin turned to iron scales and his eyes glistened sinisterly.

"I was like you once," he growled, grabbing Elisio by his throat and lifting him off of the ground, "I used to get off on the pain of others and seeing their blood spilt for no damn reason. I bet you can't even get it up without causing someone to suffer," he threw him across the room again, sending him sprawling against the ground, spitting up blood, "I used to be someone that people feared. A monster that killed anyone that got in my way…" he lifted him up by his throat again, this time digging his claws into his soft flesh, "I promised myself I'd never become that man again, but for you, I think I'll make an exception…"

Levy's vision faded and her head started to feel heavy and light at the same time. She heard a sickening snap and then some screams. Someone was begging… there was another snap followed by more screams. The sounds were starting to get distant as a palpitating darkness started to claim her.

On the edge of her consciousness she heard a growl, "No merccccyyy…" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Levy…"

She felt like she was swimming in darkness. It was comfortable. She didn't feel pain, she didn't feel sad. There was just a warm nothingness…

"Levy…!"

She knew this voice, it was important to her…

"Levy McGarden!"

Who was calling for her in this place? All she wanted to do was sleep…

"God dammit Levy! You're not going to die on me!"

Gajeel? Die? Who was dying?

She tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy. She tried to blink but could only see hazy outlines.

"Levy! Wake up, dammit!"

"G… Gajee..." she tried to speak but it was barely a whisper.

"That's it, Shrimp. Talk to me,"

They were moving at an amazing speed. She was cold and felt herself being jolted. Why hadn't he just let her sleep? That was all she wanted…

Just…

Sleep…

"Levy? Levy!"

* * *

More voices… people were yelling… she was being moved somewhere warm… people yelling orders…

Blood loss…

She's barely hanging on. How is she not dead? Who is she? How did she get hurt?

"The hell I'm leaving her side!"

"Mr. Redfox, please, we need to do emergency procedures…"

"I'm not leaving her!"

"Your arm is broken! We need to set it!"

"I ain't fucking leaving!"

"Someone, grab something to sedate him!"

"Like hell!"

"Mr. Redfox!"

"Levy!"

'Levy? Isn't that me?' she thought through the thick haze that surrounded her mind. She felt pain in her arms and she once again fell into darkness.

* * *

'Am I dreaming?'

Levy opened her eyes to a bright light. Whiteness surrounded her. She felt as light as a feather.

She looked off into the distance and only saw a white skyline for as far as the eye could see. Picking a direction, she started walking. For what seemed like miles there was only blaring white light. She squinted her eyes.

Off in the distance she could make out a black spot. As she approached it, she realized it was a person standing there. He was tall with long black hair. His cloak rustled in a nonexistent breeze. He stood perfectly still, making her think for a moment that he was a statue. She walked up behind him and stood by his side, looking ahead.

"I've been waiting for you," as he spoke, the world around them seemed to shift, "Where have you been?"

"I'm not sure…"

"When are you going to come home?"

Levy looked up at him, startled, "When did I leave?"

"A while ago," he looked down at her, his red eyes piercing her soul, "I miss you,"

"I miss you too," she said, looking up at him.

He leaned down, his fingers brushing against her cheek. He was bringing her face closer, his eyes half closed. She could feel his breath on her face, their noses brushing as he tilted his head.

"Come back to me…" his lips brushed against hers, just a light touch. She felt her body start shaking from her very core. She desperately wanted to pull him close but for some reason her arms refused to move. His other hand traced a line down her neck, her collar, heading for her breasts…

"Come back to me…"

"How?" she breathed, her voice wavering. His fingers were trailing down her side, leaving a trail of goose flesh where they touched. He took a step forward, pressing his warm body against hers.

"Come back to me…"

"I'm trying…"

His warmth was fading. She looked up at him. His form was vanishing, as if he were no more than just a ghost. Fear started to chill her heart.

"No… don't go…"

"Come back to me…"

"Don't leave me!"

"Come back…"

"Gajeel!"


	6. Chapter 6

Levy's eyes shot open. A window let beautiful soft light stream across the room. She looked around. The room was small with two other beds besides hers. She was in a medical ward.

Slowly, she started to remember the things that had happened to her. She took in a shaky breath, remembering Elisio. She hugged herself at the memory, never being so glad to be covered in her life. As she moved, she could feel her wounds protesting, the new scabs and bandages pulling at her skin.

"Levy McGarden?" a voice made her jump. She looked up to see a doctor standing in the doorway. He approached with a soothing smile on his face, "How are you feeling?"

"Um… Ok I guess…" she blinked, not sure how to answer.

"We bandaged you up as best we could. Our healers probably aren't as well trained as you're used to, but we did our best,"

"Thank you," she said, a smile touching her face.

"You gave us quite a scare," he said, standing beside her, "But thankfully your friend over there got you here in the knick of time. He refused to leave your side so treating him was a bit trickier…"

She looked over to the corner of the room. Gajeel was sleeping in a chair, his arms and torso bandaged. She could see blood coming through the bandage on his torso and his arm was in a sling. Despite that, Levy felt a wave of relief flush through her at the sight of him ok.

"Where's Lilly?" she asked, turning back to the doctor.

"He headed back to your guild to tell your friends you'd be longer than previously thought," the doctor's smile faded a little, "they had started to worry about you,"

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About a week,"

"And he's been here the entire time?" she wondered out loud, looking over at still sleeping Gajeel.

"Like I said, he refused to leave," he smiled down at her, "although helping him was a pain, you're lucky to have someone like him on your side,"

"Yeah… I guess so…"

Shortly after, the doctor left her. Levy just stared at the sleeping Gajeel. He looked exhausted and she was sure this sleep was at least going to be dreamless. Even though he was beat up, she couldn't help but think he looked peaceful.

Suddenly, one of his eyes opened.

"You're awake?" he said, his voice tired.

"Yeah," she sighed, pushing herself up and wincing slightly from the soreness in her arms, "The doctor was here earlier. He said I'd been out for about a week,"

"Yeah. He said he didn't know if you'd pull through, but I knew you would. You're stronger than you look," he grunted, standing up and walking towards her.

"Am I?" she scoffed, "I couldn't even keep myself from being caught,"

"That's not your fault," Gajeel growled, "I should've been there…"

"He told me you were dead," she stopped him, tears coming to her eyes, "He showed me one of your feathers and I… I thought…"

"Hey, hey," he leaned over, putting a hand on her head, "Ain't nobody getting rid of me. I can promise you that,"

"Yeah…" she snuffed, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I guess you're right,"

He smiled down at her, flashing her that half-smile that always turned her to jelly. She felt so happy seeing that smile again, knowing that it was all over.

* * *

"Lilly, where's Gajeel?"

It had been two weeks since the mission and Levy hadn't seen him since. He refused to come to the guild, always sending Lilly with the message that he was training. At first Levy just thought it was his way of coping with everything that had happened, but when it became apparent that he wasn't coming back anytime soon, she finally gave in and asked Lilly.

"He's training," the little Exceed murmured. She could see worry in his eyes.

"What's really going on, Lilly?" Levy persisted, "Where is he?"

"I'm not lying," he sighed, "he's at home, training. He refuses to stop, even when I've asked him to. He hardly eats and sleeps. All he does is train,"

"Why would he do something like that?"

The question hung in the air, unanswered. They both knew why, but neither wanted to say it.

"Take me to him,"

"What?" Lilly jumped, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Somebody's got to get him to stop. He's going to work himself to death,"

"…well… ok,"

* * *

Gajeel wrapped his knuckles, staring at his enemy of choice. Today it was a rugged punching bag. His muscles were sore and his heart was pounding. Sweat trickled down his face and chest. Taking I breath, he hit it as hard as he could. His arms protested each punch but he forced himself to continue.

"Gajeel!" Levy's voice echoed in his head. When they'd taken her away he didn't know what he'd do. Each hit that Elisio had dealt had broken bones and left dark bruises. He'd been covered in blood and left for dead before he could finally pull himself up. If it hadn't been for the iron Levy had left for him in a final act of despair he never would've been able to make it inside the guild.

Levy…

He saw her there, tied up for that sick mage's pleasure. Blood dripped down her body and tears were falling down her face and neck. Deep gashes from the whip he held in his hand cut deep into her skin.

She was so frail…

He could still smell the death that clung so closely to her. Darkness had filled her beautiful eyes and no spark of her happy-go-lucky self remained there. She had been completely and utterly broken.

'…Because I'm not strong enough…'

He hit the punching bag so hard the ceiling cracked.

Elisio…

He'd relished in the pain he'd put him through, had lost himself in it. The mage was begging for mercy, blood coming from his mouth. His arms were shattered from trying to block Gajeel's relentless attacks. It had been so long since he'd killed anyone, it was almost like the first time all over again. Feeling his hot blood spill over his hands and drip onto his clothing… the old thrill came back. His eyes were alight with fiery hatred.

He remembered watching Elisio's eyes dull, the pain and terror forever frozen on his face.

'Who are you kidding? You're just like him…' he thought darkly, his next punch shaking his bones.

He loved it, the feeling he'd gotten when he'd taken his revenge. His heart filled with something not quite as beautiful as lust. Like a black disease, it spread through his body until he couldn't stand it anymore. He'd gone insane; killing anyone in the dark guild he could get his hands on. Their blood marred the walls like a beautiful abstract.

So… Much… Blood…

Then he'd had the audacity to hold Levy with those disgusting, blood-covered hands. Was he going to contaminate her too? How could such a beautiful creature with a heart full of so much love even stand to be around him? He was nothing but a creature of the dark, carefully walking a tightrope between insanity and outright evil. His dark desires kept pulling him under, drowning him in unfathomable darkness…

And yet, she still tried to save him…

Every day, Lilly would come home, worry filling his eyes, and tell him Levy had been asking about him. That beautiful ray of hope still missed his company and anxiously awaited his return to Fairy Tail. It was like she was an angel reaching out a hand to pull him away from the demons that threatened to fill his heart with an impenetrable darkness. She was beautiful in ways that he'd never dreamed he'd be able to see. All he wanted to do was keep her safe, away from the sinister darkness that he'd known all his life.

There she was again, hung against the tree. Her eyes filling with fear as he quickly dispatched Jet and Droy. He'd written in black on her flesh, stamping Phantom Lord over her like she was some helpless sheep to be branded.

He couldn't stand it…

His hit sent the punching bag flying. The loud crash filled his ears, a crack started to split the wall from the impact. He could feel his knuckles burning and smell blood. He looked down at his hands, stained red like all his sins that could never be washed away.

"Levy…" he whispered, falling to his knees, a sadness that struck him deep in his heart pulling him apart. He watched the blood fall. Thick red drops started to form a small puddle on the cold ground.

If only he'd been stronger, none of this would have happened…

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to break through. He almost lost her, the only thing that kept him in the light. She had almost died in his arms and it was all because of him and his weakness. His only hope for redemption was almost wiped from his life forever, like a delicate candle being snuffed between his harsh fingers.

He lifted his arms and brought them down hard, hitting the ground with so much intensity the impact formed a crater around him. His muscles were sore and he felt like he couldn't move. His body was finally at its limit and he hated it.

He let the tears fall, even a hatred for them forming. Wasn't he always bragging about being strong? Wasn't he always saying he could take on anything? And here he was, reduced to nothing.

Nothing but a broken man with everything in the world to lose.

He felt dizzy. When was the last time he ate? When was the last time he slept?

He looked up at the ceiling, shutting his eyes and letting the tears streak down his face. How much relentless anger could be held in a single body before it broke? How much darkness could be contained in one heart before a man was consumed by it and driven insane? How much pain could someone inflict on those they cared about until they were left with none but themselves for company? It was as if he lived to answer those questions.

He took in a deep breath, steadying himself. Sleep. He desperately wanted sleep.

Lying down on the cold ground, he finally let his body succumb to exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gajeel!" Levy ran to his side. Her and Lilly had entered to see him lying unconscious on the ground. His knuckles were bleeding and his hands were covered in his own blood. Lilly had helped her get him to the sitting room and onto the couch where she bandaged his hands and covered him with a blanket. His face was contorted with exhaustion and he didn't stir even after they'd moved him.

"Is he going to be ok?" Levy asked, looking down at the little Exceed.

"He'll be fine," he huffed, shaking his head, "He's being ridiculous,"

"Why is he doing this to himself? He's going to kill himself," she sighed, worry creasing her brow.

"I don't know," Lilly crossed his arms, "but at least now he's resting,"

Levy just looked at the Dragon Slayer with concern in her eyes. Tentatively, she brushed some of his hair to the side of his face. Her fingers ran across his brow, brushing against the rivets in his flesh. His skin was so warm, as if he had a fever.

Her hand travelled down the side of his face to his neck where she brushed a few more stray hairs away. She could feel his pulse under his skin – slow and peaceful. Even in exhaustion, she'd never seen the Iron Mage so serene.

"You have feelings for him?" Lilly asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"I do," she said quietly, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. She moved her hand down to his bare chest. Almost responding to her touch, Gajeel sighed in his sleep, letting out a noise that sounded like a hum or purr, "I'm so worried about him,"

Lilly hopped up to the armrest, looking down at Gajeel, "He'll be fine. He just needs to snap out of this,"

"But how are we supposed to do that? Get him to snap out of it?"

"I don't know," the little Exceed said crossly. He let out an exasperated sigh and looked back up to Levy. Immediately noticing the sadness in her stare, he reached over to put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure we'll figure something out,"

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you go home? I can take care of him from here," he smiled at her, "You can come back tomorrow when he wakes up,"

The little fairy let out another sigh, pulling herself up, "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then,"

On her way home, Levy decided she'd take a detour to a certain blonde's house. Knocking on the door, she waited patiently for the Celestial Mage to come to the door.

"Levy!" she smiled, giving the blue-nette a hug.

"Hey Lucy," Levy smiled, returning her friend's hug, "I wanted to talk to you about some things. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure," Lucy smiled, stepping aside to let her in.

Natsu was sitting on the couch nibbling on some snacks he probably found in Lucy's kitchen. The pink haired boy looked up and smiled, waving in the girls' direction before settling back to finish his snacks. Happy sat next to him munching on some fish.

"Natsu," Lucy said, hands on her hips, "I need you to leave,"

"Huh? But I thought…"

"No, no," Levy interrupted, "he can stay. He might actually be able to help,"

"What's going on, Levy? You look upset," Lucy said, motioning for her to join her on the floor.

"I just… I don't know…" the Solid Script wizard looked down at her hands. An hour or two later and the story of their mission off her chest, Levy finally looked back up at her friends. Lucy's face was horror-stricken and Natsu had a look of worry in his eyes.

"L-Levy…" Lucy said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I had no idea…"

"I'm fine, really," she kneaded her hands together anxiously, "he didn't do anything to me. Gajeel stopped him before he could…"

"But still… that must've been horrible…" Lucy hugged her friend.

"I just wish I could forget it all… but Gajeel's changed since the mission. He won't come to the guild and just keeps training. Lilly and I found him unconscious on the floor at their apartment. He's taking what happened to me personally, I know, but it wasn't his fault… I just don't know how to get that through to him," Levy shook her head, completely at a loss, "I was hoping, maybe, you guys could help me,"

"He should have never taken you on something so dangerous," Lucy said, anger tingeing her voice.

"I wanted to go. I wanted to show him I could be strong too. I wanted to…" Levy stopped herself, still unwilling to admit the words out loud. She looked down at her hands again, sadness gripping her.

Natsu shifted in his seat and sniffed audibly, "Why don't you train with him?"

"Natsu!" Lucy protested.

"What? It would work, wouldn't it?" he scratched the back of his head.

As the two argued, an idea started to form in Levy's head. A smile coming to her face, she quickly thanked her friends and left, hope making her feel like she was soaring. She hurried home with renewed determination for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Gajeel heard a knock at the door and pulled himself up. Still half asleep, he briefly wondered how he'd gotten on the couch. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the floor of his and Lilly's training room. His limbs protested his movement as he raised himself to his feet. Running a hand through his hair, he trudged to the door and opened it.

"Good morning!"

"Levy?" he blinked into the light as he stared at the small girl he saw before him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to train with you," she smiled, pushing past him, "Do you mind if I change in your bathroom?"

"Uh… sure," confusion was written all across his face. He shut the door and headed for the kitchen, splashing water onto his face. He noticed that his hands were bandaged and he furrowed his brow. There was a faint smell of Levy on the bandages.

"You ready yet, Sleepy?" the peppy voice came from behind him. He looked back at her and felt his heart seize at her sight. She was wearing a light blue crop top that cut down into a deep V to expose her cleavage. She had on matching blue short shorts and an orange headband.

Gajeel tore his eyes from her form, desperately hoping she didn't catch him staring down her shirt, "Yeah… just let me change real fast,"

He hurried to his room and shut the door, exhaling loudly. He could feel a growing annoyance between his legs as he changed shorts. He stared down at the bulge there, grinding his teeth.

'That girl is going to be the death of me…' he thought angrily as he tried to distract himself enough to allow him to be presentable. After a few minutes, he finally emerged and found her in the back room stretching.

She was reaching down to touch her toes, her back to him. He couldn't help his eyes wandering to her ass while she was distracted. From his angle, he could see the curve of her spine as she stretched. He followed it up her back to the back of her neck and desperately wondered what it would be like to kiss her right at the arc of her collar.

"So, what do you want to do first?" she straightened and looked at him over her shoulder. Gajeel blinked a few times, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Well… is there anything specific you want to work on?" he asked, picking up some tape to begin wrapping up his knuckles again.

"Well… my magic is pretty good, I think," she mused, looking up at the crack in the ceiling that he had caused the day before, "but when it comes to hand to hand combat I fall short. So… could you teach me?"

"Oh, I'm sure I could teach you a few things," he smirked at her, mustering up as much bravado as he could.

"Really? That'd be great!" she smiled and jumped up next to him.

"I'm going to warn you, though," he looked down at her from the corner of his eye, giving her a mischievous half-smile, "I won't take it easy on you just because you're new,"

"I can take you," she smiled, grabbing the tape from his hands to start taping her own.

"Oh can you, Shrimp?" he chuckled, stepping back to do a little stretching of his own. Levy couldn't help sneaking a peak as he did. He was shirtless and it made her want to ravish his body with her eyes. Every toned muscle flexed perfectly as he stretched his arms. Everything on his body looked flawless as he moved, even his scars were attractive. She found herself staring at abs and following them down to the V that vanished into his low hanging shorts.

"Ready?" he smirked as she finished taping her hands.

"Ready," she smiled, determined to show him she wasn't as defenseless as she looked.

He went to punch her and she dodged to the side and then retaliated with a blow to his extended arm. He followed by stepping forward and aiming again at her stomach, which she dodged again. Soon they were trading throws in perfect succession. She could feel that he was holding back as they went, which she was secretly glad for. She could already feel her muscles start to protest and her breath begin to shorten.

Their flow was perfect, like two dance partners who'd spent years practicing with each other, and this was their ballet. She didn't know much, but she knew enough to take a stand against the Iron Dragon. Unfortunately, she soon found herself starting to tire.

A smirk came to Gajeel's face as he realized the slowness of her movements. In one slick moment, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it around her body. Then he secured her tightly against his chest, twisting her arm so that it was holding her back against him. When she slammed against him the wind was almost knocked out of her. The wall of muscle 'Geehee-ing' at her dismay.

"Caught ya, Shrimp," he growled next to her ear.

"Yeah…" she said quietly, her eyes distant. She felt shivers go across her skin where his made contact with hers. It was like electricity was constantly going back and forth between them. She pressed against him, moving her free hand to run her fingers against his thigh. She felt him stiffen at her touch and let out a ragged sigh as her fingers started travelling up. She started to feel something press against the small of her back as a growl started rumbling in his chest…

"I think that's enough for today," he stepped away from her, breaking the heat of their touch and leaving her feeling cold and lonely. She turned around and saw him untaping his hands like nothing had happened. Dismay found its way to her heart. Did he feel nothing?

That's when she noticed the strain in his eyes, the way his jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth.

"Same time tomorrow?" she smiled, walking up behind him and putting a hand on his strong arm.

"Sure," he gave her a reticent smile.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," she smiled brightly, taking her leave of his apartment. On her way home, she stopped by Lucy's house, excitement bubbling up inside of her. She could definitely make this work.


	9. Chapter 9

"Gajeel…"

He held the limp body of his victim in his hands, slicing his neck to silence him forever. The name of the dead man on the floor he couldn't remember, he just knew he'd been sent to take him out. He smiled, watching the thick blood pool on the ground. He loved the smell it released into the air, a scent sweeter than any perfume to him.

That's when he heard a gasp.

He turned around and his eyes fell to the closet. A gruesome smile came to his face. He walked over to the closet and pulled it open. A fear-stricken face looked back up to him and he immediately felt the lust that followed when he killed.

"Dinner and dessert," he smiled, grabbing the woman by her hair and pulling her up.

"No! Let go!" she was screaming but he didn't listen. He pulled her up the stairs into the room her and her husband used to share, throwing her there and quickly joining her by her side.

Terror was in her eyes as she realized what he was about to do. She tried to force him away but he was too strong for her. He got on his hands and knees on top of her and leaned down to lick the soft flesh of her neck.

He felt sharp pain in his arm and let out an angry growl.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," he smiled wickedly, seeing the disbelief in her eyes. He pulled out the knife that was in his arm and licked the end of it clean before swallowing it. The look in her eyes made him feel powerful. Her grabbed her arms and held them above her head so she couldn't fight him anymore, tired of playing with his prey.

Somewhere in his mind he woke up, trying to stop himself. No matter how much he tried to force himself to stop, he couldn't. 'A dream…' he thought, 'A nightmare…'

"Stop struggling and be a good girl," he smiled, running his tongue across her collar. She'd dressed poorly for this day, wearing a loose low-cut top and a skirt.

"Gajeel… please…" she begged. But how did she know his name? He looked back at her face and his heart stopped. Levy's eyes stared back at him, her blue hair disheveled around her face.

He didn't stop.

His hand when down to release himself from his pants. His member was throbbing in his hands, ready for his sick little treat.

He could smell the tears that came to her eyes as she begged him to stop, to let her go.

'No…' he tried to pull himself away but couldn't. He tried to release her but his grip held strong. 'I'm so sorry…'

He pulled up her underwear, the force making her wince. She was crying openly, shutting her eyes.

"Gajeel, please stop…" he pushed his head against her heat, the feeling sending chills up to his throat and back down to his hard member.

"This is going to hurt you more than it does me," he growled into her ear, feeling her shaking beneath him, "I don't mind if you scream for me,"

'Stop it! Stop!'

"Gajeel…"

'Levy, I'm sorry…'

"Gajeel!"

'Levy?'

"Gajeel!"

He woke with a start, his hand immediately going to his arm where he'd been stabbed in his dream. All he felt there was a scar and let out a shaky breath. He rubbed his face with his hand, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Gajeel?" he looked up to see the blue-haired pixie standing beside him, worry on her face, "Are you ok?"

She went to put a hand on his arm and he immediately recoiled, "I'm fine,"

"You slept in," she smiled, "So I figured I'd wake you up,"

"Thanks," he said quietly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, thankful he'd actually gone to bed with shorts, "I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll meet you in there in a few minutes,"

She walked away happily, her skirt swooshing with each step. He just sat for a moment, letting his heart calm down. Finally he stood and went to the shower, letting the cold water shock him awake. Before he left he looked in the mirror. He let his eyes trace over the scars on his arm and torso, each one containing a memory of when he was with Phantom Lord. His eyes lingered on the one on his shoulder, the face of the woman from his dream coming to his mind.

He turned from the mirror and dressed, pushing the memory from his mind, and met Levy in the training room. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground, waiting for him patiently. His heart stopped when he looked at her. She was wearing a bikini top and some more short shorts. He had to rip his eyes from her before she caught him staring.

"So, what today, Shorty?" he tried to sound light-hearted, knowing it didn't quite come out right. Damn… did she have to dress like that?

"I dunno," she smiled, standing up, "I'm up for anything,"

Gajeel scoured the room, desperately wanting to pick something that would keep her at an arm's length from him. He grabbed two long wooden poles and threw one at her. She caught it and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Ready?" he said, holding his firmly with both hands. He picked a strong stance, spreading his legs to a forty-five degree angle and pointing the end of the pole at her challengingly.

He saw determination in her eyes as she mocked his stance, "Ready,"

He swung at her and she blocked easily. He could tell by her movements that she'd done something like this before. He let himself go a little harder on her than yesterday, hitting her with stronger blows that made her clench her teeth. She moved fluidly, combating him with a natural prowess that she probably didn't even realize she possessed. Before long they were trading blows without skipping a beat. The rhythm filled Gajeel's mind and got him lost in the simplicity of it all.

Suddenly, she thrust the end of her weapon at him, aiming for his chest. He used his pole to push it to the side easily and then spun it around to hit her hand. She dropped her pole and jumped out of the way of his next blow. Before she could lunge to grab it again, he swiped her feet out from under her and pounced, trapping her under his weight and pressing the shaft against her chest.

Both of them were breathless and he smiled at her, "Gotcha,"

"I guess you did," she smiled silkily. He felt her hands slide up his thighs and it sent chills down his spine. His eyes glossed over as she continued up, her fingertips brushing against the waistband of his shorts. He leaned forward unconsciously, feeling the pull her eyes were giving him. He heard her sigh as their faces neared each other.

Red flags started to go off in his head. He didn't want her to have feelings for him. He wasn't what she deserved or needed. All he could do is tarnish her beauty and lead her down a dark path. He didn't deserve her and she deserved better. He felt like his heart was breaking.

Gritting his teeth, he stopped. He threw his pole to the side and sat up. The hurt that went through her eyes almost tore him in half. He looked away from her, unable to take her stare.

"Why?" she said quietly, "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

He didn't answer.

"I know you want this too,"

Anger bubbled up inside of him, "I can't give you what you want,"

"What do you mean?" she said, the indignation clear in her voice.

He growled. He snatched her hands in his grasp and pulled them over her head. She arched her back and winced at his sudden harshness. With his free hand he grabbed her thigh, digging in his nails until she yelped. He leaned forward until he was next to her ear. She was shaking beneath him but he couldn't tell whether it was from fear or something else entirely.

"Is this what you want?" he growled harshly, running his tongue against her throat. He could feel her heartbeat through her skin. She gasped as his hand moved up, almost to the joint of her leg.

"G-Gajeel…" she breathed.

"Do you know the kind of man I am?" he growled, seeing fear reflect in her eyes, "I'll let you in on a secret, Elisio isn't the only sick bastard out there,"

"S-Stop…"

"Do you know how many women I've taken advantage of? I could count them for you, if you wish. I remember every single one of them. I remember the fear in their eyes when I ravaged their bodies after killing someone dear to them…"

She was silent for a moment, keeping his eyes despite the terror that was wracking her body, "You're not the man I met who was tangled in Phantom Lord,"

"Aren't I?" he growled, a dark smile playing on his lips, "You're right, I'm probably worse. When I found you, you were so broken. I can't begin to describe to you the rage that I felt; it was almost sweet. I loved making him suffer. I broke his arms so he couldn't fight back. I took my time slicing him open just so I could feel his blood on my skin. Then he started begging for mercy…"

"Gajeel…"

"So I gave him the greatest mercy of all. Even in death I could still see the terror in his eyes…"

She was visibly shaking under him. Some dark part of him liked it.

"But that wasn't enough for me. After he died I wanted more. So I went through the guild and I killed every single one of them that didn't run away. By the time Pantherlilly got there, he had to pull me off someone's dying body because I was beating him to death,

"I found a piece of myself, that day. A piece I thought I'd disposed of a long time ago. A piece I thought only came back in my nightmares. But I was wrong, its still there. Now that I've found it again, I can't say that I don't enjoy it…"

She was silent beneath him, still shaking. He looked down at her and felt sadness start to tug at his heart. He let go of her, sitting up and looking away from her. He took a shaky breath, trying to steady himself.

"You don't need someone dark like me," he said quietly, "You need someone who can take care of you in the light. Jet or Droy, maybe, or maybe someone you haven't even met yet… but not me. With the blood on my hands, I'd only pull you down with me,"

"If you're such a bad man, Gajeel, then why did you save me?" her voice was silent, but strong, "Why did you go through every room of that dark guild and look for me? Why did you carry me back to town broken and bleeding when you could have just left me for dead?"

He didn't look at her; he could only look down at his hands.

"Gajeel… you saved me. If you hadn't come back for me, I'd be dead or worse…" she sat up, putting her hand against his chest, "Just let me in…"

He didn't respond, only looked away from her. He felt like he was going to cry again. Her hands were so small but somehow he knew they were stronger than he'd ever be.

"Please… just let me in…" her eyes were delicate and full of so much sincerity he couldn't stand it.

"I… I can't…" he growled.

"Why? At least give me that," she pushed forward, her other hand cupping his face and pulling to face her. For a while he was silent, unwilling to say the words that needed to be said. She waited patiently, her thumb brushing his cheek lightly.

"I'm not… strong enough…" he whispered, so silently even he could barely hear the words.

"Wha-?"

Before she could finish he pulled her against him tightly. She could feel the despair in his embrace, as if he were holding her for the first time only for it to be her last. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder, "I can't lose you again… I'm not strong enough,"

"Gajeel…" she felt like her heart was breaking for him, "You're not going to lose me. No matter what, I'll always be here… I love you, Gajeel Redfox,"

"I love you, too, Levy," he whispered into her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy and Natsu gaped at the little blue-haired mage. She was happy, excitedly telling Lucy what had happened, although she toned down the more exciting parts of the night. When she finally finished, the couple had been left speechless.

"And… who initiated this?" Lucy asked, trying to gather herself.

"Well… me…" she smiled meekly, blush coming to her face, "Anyway… what do you think I should do now?"

"Mate with him," Natsu said casually, taking the two female mages by surprise.

"Wha-?! She can't do that! She doesn't even know what she's getting into!" Lucy shrieked, "What happens if he's still… you know…"

"He's not bad anymore," Levy said gently, "I've seen him at his worst. Even then he put my safety first… and he said he loved me…"

"Levy, just because he says he loves you doesn't mean he's completely changed," Lucy chided motherly, "Don't you remember what he did to you and Team Shadow Gear? You can't tell me you've just forgotten,"

"No, I haven't forgotten," Levy sighed, looking off into the distance, "I just… I can tell he's changed. I feel it in here," she motioned to her chest.

"He doesn't smell evil anymore, hasn't for a while," Natsu said, sitting behind Lucy and pulling her into an embrace. He laid his head on her shoulder and let out a noise that sounded like a purr or hum.

Levy's curiosity peaked, "What was that noise you just made?"

"Hmm?" Natsu perked up and Lucy blushed slightly, "It's just kind of a noise… dragons make it when they're establishing a territory and I guess dragon slayers, I dunno, do it when they've claimed a mate?"

"Claimed a mate?" Levy's brow furrowed as she thought, remembering where she'd heard that before, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Natsu yawned, "Gajeel's done it a few times, for what I thought was the same reason. I think the only reason Wendy isn't doing anything like that is because she's not old enough yet,"

"Gajeel?" she tilted her head to the side, "I heard him do that once… when we arrived at the train station when we went on that mission together,"

"He must have sensed someone else was after you,"

"Yeah but… you said he's done it a few times,"

"Mostly just at the guild," Natsu continued, giving her a curious look, "I'm surprised you hadn't noticed. He did it a lot around Jet and Droy, not that they paid attention,"

She turned to Lucy who just shook her head, "I still don't think this is a good idea, but if it makes you happy, then go for it. But he'd better not hurt you or…"

"He's not going to hurt me," Levy smiled, hugging her friend.


	11. Chapter 11

As she approached Gajeel's apartment, she honestly felt nervous. When she knocked on the door she didn't receive an answer. After waiting a few minutes, she opened the door and entered. The apartment was dark and she immediately headed for his bedroom, knowing he was still asleep. As she approached, she could hear him turning in bed. She slowly creaked the door open and walked in.

He mumbled something in his sleep and quieted again. He didn't look distressed like all the other times she'd seen him sleep. For a moment she wondered if maybe his nightmares had finally left him. She sat down on his bed, setting her bag on the ground. As she did, he stirred, opening one sleep-filled red eye.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Is it already?" he sighed, turning to lie on his back, "I don't like this,"

She suppressed a giggle, "What can you possibly not like when you've just woken up?"

"You're not here next to me,"

She felt herself start to blush, "I'm sitting right here,"

"You know what I mean," he said, a purring sound sliding past his lips.

"If we're going to do this," Levy started, pulling the covers down and starting to get in, "then I want to know everything," she met his gaze, "the good and the bad,"

He was silent for a moment, then moved his arm so she could nestle there, "Ok,"

She crawled in next to him, the warmth of the bed and his body next to her making her cuddle up tightly next to him. He turned and pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. His arm circled her waist like an iron restraint, never allowing her to leave his side. She didn't protest, only snuggled closer.

"So, what do you want to know?" he said softly, sleep evident in his voice.

"Your scars," she said, "I want to know where they came from,"

She heard him sigh, as if that was the only question he wished she hadn't asked. He pulled back, pushing the blankets to the side and exposing his torso. He ran a hand down his pectorals and abs, as if trying to find a place to start.

"This one," he said, running his finger across a white scar just under his belly-button, "I got when I was sent to kill a man who had crossed Jose. They had made some kind of deal that didn't pan out, and so he wanted me to rough him up pretty bad. I was new and lost my temper when he pulled a knife on me. When I realized what I was doing he was dead,

"This one," he traced one that went from his side, crossing his ribs, and almost coming to his heart, "I was new to Phantom Lord. It was an initiation, I guess you could call it. They beat me up pretty bad and I was fighting back, so one of the older boys got me good. I ate his knife after that,"

"What about these?" she ran her fingers over the scars on his arm and felt him stiffen.

"The one on my shoulder," he started, staring at the ceiling, his gaze distant, "It was my first alone-job. I was hired to take out some guy…" he closed his eyes as the memories came back, along with his nightmare, "he was easy, the job took me less than ten minutes…"

"If it was that easy, how'd he leave a scar on you?" she could tell he didn't want to finish, but pressed him anyway. She had to know.

"His wife left it on me," he looked away from her, "I found her after I'd killed him. I…" he gritted his teeth, not wanting to finish, "She was the first,"

She could feel how tense he was, how much he didn't want to talk about it, but she had to know. What had he done in his past with Phantom Lord?

"What about this?" she ran her fingers across a scar that ran across his upper arm, "Where'd you get this?"

"Another assassination," he said, gazing at the ceiling as if the memories were playing there, "along with the other two on my arm. The guy had been messing with some kids, I guess. I was just commissioned to go out and rough him up, but he put up a pretty good fight."

"Put up a fight against you? I find that hard to believe," Levy mused, running her fingers across his chest. He grabbed her hand and held it still above his heart.

"I'm surprised you're not running away by now," he said quietly, turning to her.

"You're not done yet," she said, "We haven't done the scars on you back yet,"

"You don't want to hear about those," he growled, nuzzling her shoulder, "Maybe I'll tell you about those one day, but not today,"

"Ok, then tell me about this one," she turned and faced him, her fingers trailing up his side to a new scar white scar on his side, "and I'll leave you alone,"

He wrapped an arm around her, "That one might be my least favorite," he growled, resting his forehead against hers, "That one's from the day I almost lost the only good thing in my heart…"

"What happened?"

"I went on a mission with a couple of guild mates," he growled, pulling her as close to him as possible, "I was with my partner and someone I didn't work with much. I was worried when we took the mission, but figured it was just because she was with me. When we met our target, I let my guard down and he got me down. They stole her away from me and almost killed me…"

Levy felt her heart start to beat harder. The day was still fresh in her mind…

"Leaving me for dead was probably the worst decision they could've made," he growled, "And I didn't stop until I found her again. I thought I was too late and when I was finally done fighting and I cut her down…"

Levy was shaking and buried her face into his chest.

"You were so frail…" he whispered, "I thought just touching you might kill you. When you didn't wake up, I thought the worst. When I got you to the hospital they told me they didn't think you'd live much longer, so I stayed by your side. I told them you were stronger than that, you'd live. Then one night, the thought hit me that you might actually never pull out of it, so I stayed by your bedside and… I begged you to come back to me."

"Gajeel…" she looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

His grip tightened around her and he leaned down until his breath was brushing her face. His hand stroked the side of her face, caressing her cheek gently. Their lips brushed each other's and she felt like a fire had just ignited in her core. He pulled her into an unbearably hot kiss that sent fire dancing from her lips all the way down to her toes. She sighed into his mouth as his lips parted so his tongue could slide across her bottom lip.

She heard his bed groan as he turned and got onto all fours above her. He kissed her again, his tongue sliding past her lips and searching her mouth. She felt her insides catch on fire from his kisses, so deep and passionate she felt like she might turn into nothing but heat. Her hands traced up his arms, feeling each defined muscle. She felt his breath shutter as her hands ran down his back, tracing invisible lines across his skin.

He released her from his kiss, taking her breath with him. He immediately started kissing her throat, lingering at the sensitive flesh at the crook of her neck. She felt like her skin was on fire where he kissed, making her elicit sweet moans from her lips. His tongue slid across her skin, leaving searing trails across her flesh. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he let out a soft growl. Each touch sent shivers down her spine and she gasped as his kisses started trailing lower and lower.

"G-Gajeel…" she gasped, digging her fingers into his scalp, pulling his hair.

He stiffened, bringing himself back up to meet her eyes. They were filled with lust and he relished the thought that she'd want to be with him. Her breath was ragged and he allowed himself to steal another kiss while she was trying to gather herself. He desperately didn't want to stop but held himself back for her sake. More than anything, he desperately wanted to make her happy.

"Levy…" he growled, burying his face into her hair, "I don't want to stop,"

"Gajeel, I…" she started, unable to finish whatever was going through her head. Blush came to her cream-colored cheeks but she didn't break her gaze from his eyes, "I don't think I'm ready for this."

A deep growl came from his lips and he pushed himself up to sit back on the bed. The sudden cold that hit her made her shiver. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to get a grip over himself. He looked down at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked at her, trying to calm himself down.

"That's not fair," he half-smiled at her, "I'm not very good at this holding back thing,"

She gave him an apologetic smile and he sighed, jumping of the bed. She could see the results of their kisses in the bulge in his boxers. Looking at him made her blush and turn her head but he didn't seem to notice. He promptly pulled on some pants and a white tank top, disappearing into the bathroom.

"You wanna go to the guild today?" she piped happily, getting up to follow him.

"Sure…" he growled, splashing cold water on his face, "Why the hell not,"


	12. Chapter 12

"SALAMANDER! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING DOING!"

The entire guild was engulfed in silence.

"Calm down, man," Grey stood, brushing rubble off his shoulder, "It was just an accident,"

Just moments before the guild had been engulfed it one of its infamous bar fights. Natsu and Grey had started it, bringing Titania into the fray and soon everyone else had fallen in suit. Gajeel had liked the fight he'd been having with the Fire Dragon. His pent up frustration from that morning had a vent, and the Fire Dragon got the hit real nice and hard on the face.

As they had been facing off, Gajeel had gotten separated from Levy. He hadn't thought much about it at the time, but as the brawl continued he started wondering where she'd gotten off to. Grey had come in pretty handy with that when he threw some ice at the fire-eater, getting his attention. When he'd finally gotten over to sit next to Levy, he noticed something flying at them.

In a flash, he pushed over the table and grabbed the little pixie who still had her nose happily stuck in a book. The fire hit the table first before exploding around the two, sparks eating up his jacket. That's when he'd turned, Levy still in his arms, and yelled at the other dragon slayer.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy pushed away from his protective embrace, blush flushing her entire face. He released her, obviously checking to make sure she was ok.

"Th… They're together!" Mirajane shrieked.

Suddenly the guild erupted in a swarm of voices.

"When did this happen?!"

"I didn't even know they liked each other…"

"They're so cute!"

"In loooooove!"

"Did you see how he held her?"

"First Natsu and Lucy and now them? I wonder who's next…"

"Jet, Droy… you guys ok?"

"Juvia wishes Grey would hold her like that!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, picking up the now singed table and setting it back up. Levy sat back down, burying her still red face into her book, trying to shut out the questioning faces quickly surrounding her. Gajeel just looked down at her, amused. She was kind of cute when she was embarrassed…

"So…" Natsu walked up to him, a knowing look in his eyes.

"You guys seal the deal yet?" Cana pulled up a chair on the other side of the table.

"C-Cana!" Levy jumped at her brashness, "Of course not!"

"Well its gonna happen sooner or later," she smiled wryly.

"Three days," Natsu said, Lucy sauntering up behind him.

"What's in three days?" Lucy asked, her eyes on the four at the table. Gajeel just growled, looking down at Levy who was still mortified.

"Nothing," Gajeel growled up at Natsu who just laughed and put his arm around Lucy. She gave him a questioning look but he only waved her attention away, muttering something about it not being important.

Gajeel just stared at Levy, his brow furrowing.

'Three days…' he thought angrily.

* * *

"So what's in three days?" Levy asked as they started for Gajeel's apartment.

"Something you won't be around for," he growled, "or I'll be out of town for,"

"What do you mean?" he could see the curiosity in her eyes. She started messing with the tie on her bandana. He could almost see the wheels in her head turning as if she were trying to remember the date.

"You've probably read something about it before, knowing you," he sighed, looking up at the sky. He heard her huff as if she were offended by his words, "It's just something that dragon slayers go through. You don't need to worry about it,"

"Well I'm going to worry if you're saying I won't be around for it," she glared up at him.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," his lips pulled into a half-smile.

"Is that so?" Levy looked up at him, smiling sweetly, "Is there any way I can convince you?"

"Are you trying to bribe me? Geehee, bring it on, Shorty," he smiled. He pulled out his key and they entered his apartment.

"Just remember you asked for it," she gave him a mischievous look. Instead of going to the bathroom to change so they could train, she walked into his bedroom. Curiosity peaked, he followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he pushed the door open.

She was sitting on his bed, her legs crossed. Her dress was hiked up just slightly, but enough to reveal her upper thigh. She was leaning back on one hand, looking away from him. Her other hand was by her face and she was lightly biting the tip of her finger. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

The sight made him stop in his tracks.

She let out a light sigh and let her hand slide down her throat to the top of her collar and then brought it down to slide across the top of her plunging neckline. She uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, making her skirt move up even more. Her tongue came out to lick her bottom lip, sending a shiver down the dragon slayer's spine.

"Are you tying to seduce me?" he growled, clenching his teeth and walking towards her. He leaned down and placed a hand on either side of her, "Because you're doing a damn good job,"

"I just want to know what's happening in three days," she said quietly, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. She brought her hands up to the collar of his jacket and brought his face down close to hers, but instead of kissing him, she leaned forward and sighed against his neck, feeling him shudder. Her lips barely touched his skin, "Please tell me?"

"Levy…" he growled, pushing her down and getting on top of her, "You need to stop,"

"Why?" her voice was silky and almost sickly sweet, "Is a weak little girl getting the better of Gajeel Redfox, the great Iron Dragon Slayer?"

"You're making it hard for me to stay calm," he growled, his voice husky.

She brought her leg up and hooked it around his hip, seeing the strain in his eyes as she did so. She liked the feeling she got seeing him like that; it made her feel sexy and powerful. She heard another growl reverberating in his chest as she ran her fingers down his chest, hooking her thumbs into his pockets and tugging his pants down ever so slightly…

"Goddammit Levy," he breathed, his hand trailing down her thigh to her bare ass. His breath hitched, "why aren't you wearing any underwear?"

She shooed his hand away from her bare skin, "Not until you answer my question,"

"You're trying my patience," he sighed, pushing his growing hard in against her heat. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him mad. Her eyes were full of lust and it made him want to tear her apart. The pressure from her fingers against his hips made him want to grind into her, "Are you going to leave me wanting after I tell you?"

"Maybe," she purred, "Are you going to make me ask again?"

"Fine," he growled, pushing his erection even harder against her, "In three days time will be the height of the dragon's mating season. That means if you're anywhere near me I'm going to MATE with you over and over and over again…"

Levy blushed at his words.

"Now," he growled, running his tongue across her neck, "why aren't you wearing any underwear?"

Her breath shuddered as he started nibbling on her skin. He licked and nipped up her neck, loving the mews of pleasure coming from the woman beneath him. He made his way to her ear, taking her earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it gently. He slid his hands up her dress and held on to her bare hips, grinding against her and coaxing a beautiful moan from her.

"You tell me…" she breathed, bringing her hips up to meet his intensifying need. He growled, kissing across her neckline and following the dip of her dress. He ran his tongue over the edge of the fabric that halted his procession downwards. The look he gave her reminded her of a predator and sent shivers down her spine.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispered. She nodded, biting her lip.

He leaned up and kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue across her lip. She moaned quietly into his mouth as his tongue slid past her lips. He captured her mouth, probing deeply into her and making her sigh. Then he started making his way back down, running his tongue back down the slope of her dress. Without hesitation, he pulled her top down, exposing her bra. He bit the crest of the fabric and pulled it down with his teeth, exposing her creamy flesh.

"G-Gajeel!" she gasped, blush returning to her face. Ignoring her embarrassment, the Iron Mage continued his kisses, nipping at the skin around her sensitive nipples. He brought a hand up to fondle her breast, cupping it gently and forcing a tattered breath from the Script Mage.

She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt his tongue slide over her other nipple. The cool of the air on her sensitive bud made goose flesh form on her chest. With his hand he ran his thumb across her other nipple, making her jump at his touch. She gasped, feeling the heat inside of her start to rise. She had no idea so much pleasure could be held inside her and her moans started to get louder and more frantic.

Suddenly, he removed his lips, making her suddenly feel cold and empty. She opened her eyes, taking in shallow breaths from the pleasure she had just received. She felt the bed shift as he moved off of it, getting on his knees between her legs. Her cheeks flushed at the sight of him kneeling before her with so much hunger in his eyes.

He kissed the inside of her knee, starting a hot trail up her leg. She was shaking from anticipation as he continued up; his hands running softly up her skin. He hooked her legs over his shoulders, giving him supreme access to his destination. She felt him run his tongue against the joint of her leg, then the other. Her core was shivering; awaiting the feeling she knew was about to claim her.

When his hot tongue ran over her slit she couldn't contain the moan that ripped itself from her lips. He started slowly at first, slithering his tongue over her wet folds and travelling up to run it across her clit. Her breathing hitched when he took her clit into his mouth and sucked gently, sending an indescribable feeling through her whole body.

Soon she was moaning his name breathlessly to his quickening rhythm. She felt his finger probing at her opening, sliding against her wetness in a way that made her core shake. One and then two fingers slid inside of her, making her scream. He pushed into her, swirling them in a circle inside of her as he sucked deliciously on her clit. She could feel herself hitting an unfamiliar height. Digging her nails into the sheets, she screamed his name as she climaxed.

Face flushed and breathless, she sat up to look at him. He licked his fingers, looking up at her with a satisfied smile playing on his lips. Then Levy did something that surprised even her. She took his hand and guided his finger into her mouth, sucking on each digit gently. She kept eye contact with him as she did so, seeing the vein on his neck stand out as he clenched his jaw.

She leaned forward to kiss his lips, sliding off of the bed to straddle him. She pushed his jacket off of him and slid her hands down his chest to his pants. More than anything she wanted to do to him what he had just done to her. Locking him in lust-filled kiss, she started fumbling with his belt.

A knock at the front door made them both jump. Gajeel looked towards the door, an angry growl shaking his body. He turned back to her and started kissing her neck, "Ignore it,"

The knocking continued, getting more and more fervent. Finally, Levy leaned back from him, "Shouldn't you at least check? What if it's important?"

"Someone had better be fucking dead," Gajeel growled, standing up. Before leaving the room he pulled open one of his dresser drawers and threw a pair of his boxers at her, "Put these on,"

She smiled mischievously as he left, sliding them on under her dress and running to the bathroom to try to fix her hair.

"Hey Gajeel!" Lucy smiled as he opened the door, "Is Levy here?"

"What do you want, Blondie?" he growled, clearly frustrated. Natsu stood behind her, sniffing the air. He shot Gajeel a knowing look that Lucy didn't catch. Gajeel growled at him as if warning him not to say anything.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to go on a double date since you're official and all," she smiled, completely oblivious to the exchange.

"Yeah?" he sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Give me a minute. Uh… come in, I guess,"

The two followed him inside, Natsu grinning like a devil when he saw Gajeel's jacket thrown haphazardly on the floor. Lucy gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head. As Gajeel got ready, Levy bounced out of the bathroom, her happy-go-lucky smile brightening her face.

"Hey guys," she smiled, fluffing up her hair a little, "What's up?"

"We wanted to see if you guys wanted to go on a double date," Lucy smiled back.

"We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Natsu prodded, a sly twinkle in his eye.

"What? N-No," Levy shook her head, "We were just… um… training,"

"Training?" Lucy gave her a curious look, "In a dress?"

"We just finished," Gajeel growled, appearing at just the right minute, "She's working on her hand to hand. Maybe she could take you on sometime, Salamander?"

Natsu shrugged, walking out the door with Gajeel following behind. Lucy shook her head, "What's with those two?"

"No idea," Levy giggled, "Well, let's go,"


	13. Chapter 13

"You didn't!" Lucy gasped at the red-faced Levy. They had gone out to dinner where the two Dragon Slayers had been locked in a fierce eating contest. After a few harsh words were exchanged, the two had gone outside and were wrestling with each other by the river than ran past Lucy's apartment. The two girls had been watching from the bridge when Levy had told her what had happened at Gajeel's apartment. The gushing blonde proceeded to freak out and then finally subside after many embarrassed shushes from the Script Mage.

"Keep it down!" Levy hushed the blonde, looking over to the two still roughhousing boys.

"Levy! Don't you think you're moving a little fast?"

"I guess…" Levy sighed, watching the two from the bridge, "I just… when I'm around him I just can't… I don't know,"

Lucy studied her for a minute before following her gaze to the boys, "I know how you feel," she finally conceded, "I was the same way with Natsu,"

"So then you've…!"

"Yesyesyesbutletsnotmakeabigdealaboutit!" she stuttered, covering her reddening face. After a moment of laughter and swapping red faces, the girls both sighed and watched their still fighting Dragon Slayers.

"So does that mean you'll be with Natsu a couple days from now?" Levy looked at the blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"Maybe," she gushed, hiding her face, "What about you?"

"I don't know," Levy put her head on her arms, "You don't think it's too soon?"

"Well, I guess it depends on whether you really think you love him or not… or he loves you," Lucy studied the two below them. Gajeel was yelling about something not being fair and then threw the Fire Mage into the river. Natsu responded by splashing Gajeel and yelling something about turning him into a Rust Dragon, "I know Natsu will never leave me. He's pretty up front when it comes to his feelings. Gajeel though… he just seems like he has so much to hide,"

Levy shook her head, "He's told me a little bit about his past… its pretty scary. But I know he's changed, I've seen the difference."

Lucy just watched her, taking in the dreamy look in her friend's eye. Then she looked down at the Gajeel. Even though he was sparring with Natsu, every so often he would look up at Levy out of the corner of his eye. She could tell by the look in his eye that he was making sure she was still there, as if he was scared he'd look and she'd vanish forever.

"I guess he has changed," Lucy mused. She put a comforting arm around her friend, "Whatever you decide, I'm here for you,"

"Thanks," Levy smiled meekly at her friend.

They shared a comfortable silence for a while before Lucy started snickering, "Just make sure you don't miss your birth control,"

"LUCY!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Dammit!" Gajeel punched the wall with so much force that drywall splintered everywhere. His skin was crawling so much he thought it might just fall off of his body. The consuming heat that flooded his veins was driving him insane. His nose stung from how strong every scent seemed to be and his head felt like it was going to split open from the noise of outside.

Pulling himself to his feet, he trudged to the bathroom to try and take solace in a cold shower.

The cold water hit him with a shock, almost enough shock to knock away the heat. For a while, he just stood in the cold water, letting the chill rush through him. He tilted his head back and let loose a growl. He hated this time of year.

In years past when he'd been with Phantom Lord, he'd been able to just find some horny broad in the guild and have fun with her. The new chasteness since he'd joined Fairy Tail definitely didn't help his predicament, especially knowing Levy was so near…

Just thinking about her made his dick get hard. His hand travelled down, gripping it to the thoughts of just two days ago when she'd been in his room. In his mind there was never a knock at the door. Nothing interrupted her when she had undone his pants and pulled out his cock. He could almost feel her slim fingers stroking up and down his shaft, feel her kissing down his chest until her lips were lingering where her hand had been…

"Fuck!" he jumped when he heard someone knock at the front door. He turned of the shower, shaking off like a dog and grabbing a towel. As he approached the door he took a deep breath, trying to determine the scent before opening the door.

His eyes widened and his hand froze over the doorknob.

The soft knocking continued.

'What the fuck is Levy doing here?!' he mind started spinning out of control. Levy? He knew she knew better than to be outside his door right now. Did she really think he'd be able to control himself? Maybe he could just open the door a crack, just enough to tell her to go home. Even as he was thinking he could feel the heat start to sear his veins again. The smell of her just outside the door was driving him insane.

"Gajeel?" her voice came through the door, making his whole body shudder, "I see your light on,"

Sweat started beading on his forehead and he pushed his body against the door, hoping the cool of the wood would calm the rising heat, "What do you want, Levy?" his voice was strained and husky. He dug his nails into the door; desperately wishing he could just open it.

"I want you to let me in," she sounded anxious.

"I can't do that and you know it,"

"Let me in or I'm letting myself in,"

"Dammit, Shorty," he growled, pulling the door back and inch, "Do you want me to tear you apart?"

"Maybe… you won't know until you let me in," she purred.

He felt a shiver make its way down his spine at her voice, "I'm giving you one last chance,"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a no," he growled, shutting the door and pulling himself away. Right before he would have turned the corner to go into the bathroom he heard the door open. The apartment suddenly filled with her scent and his skin felt like it had just been lit on fire. He whipped around to see her standing there, sliding the door shut behind her. He felt like his mind was about to snap.

She walked purposefully up to him, a sly smile on her face.

"Levy…" he growled, backing away from her with clenched fists. It was like his nightmare all over again. He knew as soon as she got too close he'd lose it. He'd throw her on the bed and there'd be no turning back. All too soon he found his back against the bedroom wall, and still she continued her approach.

His mind was already undressing her. Her pretty sundress would be so easy to tear apart. His eyes darted to her cleavage that was clearly showing. Her hair fell in a blue mess around her face. Her eyes were confident, fiery even. Each purposeful step sent another chill down his spine until finally she was right in front of him, pressing her body against him.

Some part of his mind thought that maybe this was what hell was like…

"Gajeel," she breathed, the delicate air brushing his chest as she looked up at him. He refused to look at her, staring straight ahead, "Do you love me?"

He swallowed hard, trying to collect his thoughts, "Yes…"

"Then be gentle with me," she whispered, soft and sweet.

"Don't. Tease. Me." he growled, his hands finding their way to her shoulders. His control was slipping and he could feel it. He was pushing her, leading her towards the bed. Was there any ounce of restraint left in his body? He highly doubted it.

"I'm not," she let him push her onto the bed and crawl on top of her. She ran her fingers over his bare chest, coaxing a strained moan from his lips, "Make me yours, Gajeel Redfox,"

"Geehee,"

He couldn't remember what had happened to the towel that had concealed him up to that point. In mere seconds her dress was nothing but shreds in his hands. He was running his tongue against her neck, down her chest, going immediately down between her legs. He could hear her gasp as he licked up and down her quivering heat. She was already hot for him and he enjoyed the taste that it left in his mouth.

He bit her inner thigh, making her jump. His lips found their way to her clitoris and he was licking and sucking it, enjoying every moan it gained him. She was already close, he could tell by how she was moaning his name and her legs were already shaking. He forced a finger into her wetness, fucking her with his hand. When she came he licked it up fervently, loving the aftershocks it caused her to have.

He crawled back up to her face, locking her in a lusty kiss. She was moaning into his mouth as his fingers found their way back to her slit. She dug her nails into his flesh, causing him to growl. The next thing he knew, she was kissing and biting his neck and he felt the pleasure go straight to his loins. She pushed him onto his heels and started kissing down, her lips melting his skin with every touch.

Her fingers snaked up his thighs and took a hold of his member, making him hiss. At first her movements were clumsy as she started stroking him, showing her inexperience. As she gained more confidence he found himself shivering to her touch, growling curses with each stroke. He leaned his head back and gasped when her tongue brushed up his member. Her tongue licked up his length until her lips were pushing against his head. He was shaking from anticipation, pleasure almost driving him crazy. Then her mouth engulfed him, taking in as much as she could. He let out another gasp, his breath shaking as her head started bobbing up and down. He had to hold himself back from fucking her mouth, the feelings that rushed through his body making it harder and harder for him to concentrate.

'Be gentle, you could probably break her in half…' he tried to hold himself back, his hands making their way to tangle into her hair. Before he even pushed her she went down, deep throating him all the way to his hilt.

"Goddammit Levy!" he yelled, the pleasure almost driving him over the edge. She pulled back and did it again, and again, and again, moving faster and faster. He felt it coming long before it actually happened. Then, he came harder than he ever had in her mouth, the desire wracking through his body like a wave on the shore, "Fuck…" he gasped, his body shaking. To his surprise, she swallowed him down, pulling back and licking her lips.

"You're miiiine," he growled, pushing her onto her back and nipping at the flesh on her neck, "Mine, mine, all mine,"

He pinned her arms down above her head, making her arch her back and grind her heat against his member. He relinquished his grasp on one of her arms to navigate inside of her better. He pressed his head against her, the feeling of her heat against his bare dick almost sending him over the edge again.

As he got ready he tried to calm down for her sake. He could see the worry in her eyes as he pushed harder against her wet core. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, running his tongue against her bottom lip. He let go of her other hand so she could wrap her arms around him.

He leaned down until his lips were tickling her ear, "It won't hurt for long. Just relax…"

As he pushed in he could see the strain in her eyes. She bit her lip and dug her nails into his back. Every part of him wanted to just slam into her, but he pushed in slowly, feeling the tension as he broke her virginity. When he entered her fully, he held himself still, waiting for her to adjust.

She let out a small gasp when he started to pull out. He felt his body shaking from desire and he gritted his teeth. Even though he desperately wanted to ravage her body, he also wanted her first time to be enjoyable.

He pulled out until only his tip was still trapped by her warmth, then he forced himself back in, letting out a gasp. She moaned, pulling him down to kiss her. Slowly, he started to pick up speed. He could feel her walls pulling against him hungrily. The pleasure shot through his entire body as he started drilling into her. Soon, she was screaming out his name between gasps.

He could feel her start to constrict around him and it filled him with unending lust. He could feel his climax nearing as well, his dick pulsing inside of her with each frantic thrust. As they orgasmed together he leaned down and bit into her neck, his sharp canines puncturing her skin like it was nothing but paper.

"Gajeel!" she screamed, making his whole body shiver.

She crumpled under him, exhaustion taking her body. He smirked down at her, sweat dripping off his face and onto her pale skin. He took that moment to just look at her. Even drained and covered in the sweat from their lovemaking, he still thought she was beautiful.

She opened up an eye and brought her fingers up to trace the scars on his arm, "Gajeel?"

"Mmh?" he breathed, leaning down to kiss her nose.

"I'm tired,"

"Geehee," he kissed along her jaw, "That's too bad,"

"Gajeel?"

His kisses started to head up towards her ear, "Mmh?"

"I love you,"

He pulled back, looking at whom he knew was going to now and forever be his mate, "I love you too," he purred.

He lay down beside her, pulling the covers up around him and cuddling up next to her. She quickly fell asleep in his arms and he nuzzled her neck, licking where he'd marked her as his.

"Mine…" he whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
